1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ready station vanity and entertainment system and more particularly pertains to receiving and supporting a wide variety of grooming and bathroom related objects and audio components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vanity systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vanity systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of receiving and supporting vanity items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a ready station vanity and entertainment system that allows receiving and supporting a wide variety of grooming and bathroom related objects and audio components in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the ready station vanity and entertainment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and supporting a wide variety of grooming and bathroom related objects and audio components. One of the unique features is the inclusion of audio components supported by the system allowing the user to conveniently listen to music and/or audio recordings.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ready station vanity and entertainment system which can be used for receiving and supporting a wide variety of grooming and bathroom related objects and audio components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.